The Other Child
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: What if Adora had a child with another man after thinking Wyatt was dead? Follows the Tin Man story line with an added character.
1. Prologue

**The Other Child  
****Prologue  
Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Tin Man fic. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

**Jeb was mad, he felt betrayed, angered and isolated. Just because his father was presumed to be dead did not mean that he should be forgotten or even worse replace. Yet that's exactly what his mother had done, she'd fallen in love with another man and taken up with him. She laughed and smiled with him and even held his hand. It made Jeb sick. 

He thought about running away, leaving them both behind him and moving on. He would join the resistance fighters in the north, battling the Longcoats in the wilderness there. It's what his father would want. He would be proud of him for it. Jeb would risk his life, just as Wyatt had risked his.

But that was all before she came along. When Adora told Jeb that she was pregnant he'd almost lost it. They didn't speak for weeks and could barely be in the same room together. It wasn't until Adora had come to Jeb the first time the baby kicked that he fully realized how wonderful the occasion was. He would get to be the big brother, something Jeb had always looked forward to.

When the day finally came Jeb felt just as nervous as Michael did. Both sat in living room of the family's small cottage, neither completely comfortable around the other, but both joined in their worry and anticipation. When the midwife finally emerged Michael immediately went to be with his wife and child while Jeb lagged behind feeling slightly awkward and out of place.

He still remembered the first time he'd held his little sister in his arms. She was so small and helpless, relying completely on those around her. She lay there in his arms staring up at him with those big blue eyes that Jeb swore looked just like his father's. Those eyes locked onto his and he knew from that point on she had him wrapped around her little finger. He would do everything in his power to protect her; he may have failed his father but this little girl was his chance at redemption and Jeb would be damned if he would let her slip away.

"We named her Milenna," Adora spoke as she watched her son hold her newest child.

"Ozma's Little Light," Jeb spoke immediately recognizing the name from a childhood fairytale. "You can count on me to protect her."

"I know I can sweetheart," Adora smiled, wiping the tears away from her eyes, hoping she would never have to use that promise.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. I'm not really sure where this going, but the idea just popped into my head. Let me know what you guys think!  
****And just in case you wondered, the name is pronounced Mee-lay-na.**


	2. 1

**The Other Child  
****Chapter 1  
****A/N: Alright so I've decided that Jeb was 10 years old when Milenna was born, so that would make her 8 and Jeb 18 during this story. Believe me I worked out a whole timeline for this story and it took me nearly an hour to do so. But thankfully it all works and hopefully it will make sense to all of you.  
****Also I have a small request. If anyone can tell me the name of the resistance fighters whose cabin the gang stays at, for the life of me I can't think of the man's name. Thanks!!

* * *

**Eight Years Later

Things were not good in the O.Z. Azkadellia had been running the land for nearly fourteen annuals and life continued to decrease in value and pleasure. Her Longcoats seemed to increase in number and ferocity with each passing annual and the fear that something terrible was about to happen continued to increase.

Michael had been taken prisoner nearly two years ago, and all figured him lost. Adora, Jeb and Milenna had been on the run ever since. They had joined forces with the resistors in the north finding shelter and protection with them. Jeb had taken an active role in the group, joining many of the other young men on their scouting expeditions. Adora worried like any mother would, but thankfully he always came back unharmed, sometimes with a few minor injuries. Those were the times that worried her the most. She dreaded the day that he didn't some back at all.

"Mother?" Jeb called pushing the flaps of the tent open and stepping inside.

"She's over at the mess tent," Milenna answered. She was sitting in the center of the tent playing with the small wooden horses Jeb had carved for her.

Jeb stepped further inside and ran a hand through the young girl's hair messing it up slightly and earning a groan from her. "What's she doing over there?"

"Preparing dinner silly," she laughed.

Jeb smiled and took a seat on his cot at the far end of the tent. "So what's have you been doing all day?"

"Just sitting here playing by myself," she responded sadly. There were no other children in the camp for her to play with and this took its toll on Milenna. She often complained of being lonely and bored. "Why can't we go back to Central City? There were lots of kids to play with there."

Jeb crawled off his cot and took a seat on the floor next to her. "I know you want to go back, but it's not safe in Central City."

"Cause of Princess Azkadellia?"

"Yeah, because of Azkadellia," Jeb responded. He didn't want to think of what would happen should any of them be captured. "I promise this will all be over soon and we can return to Central City with all your friends." Milenna sighed and shook her head.

The flap of the tent was suddenly pulled aside and a young man stuck his head inside. "Jeb? Commander Ronan would like to see you." As quickly as he was there he was gone.

"I'll be right back," he said before leaving the tent and crossing the camp, waving to his mother as he passed the mess tent, and heading for the commander's quarters. "You wished to see me sir?"

"Ah yes Jeb, come in!" Commander Ronan greeted the young man waving him inside. Ronan was an older man of some 46 annuals with salt and pepper hair thickly covering his entire head. His eyes were a brilliant green shining brightly against his weathered and aged face. He took a seat in a shaky wooden chair and waved Jeb into the one across from him.

Jeb took the seat cautiously and eyed his commander with a wary expression. "Is something wrong Commander?"

"In a manner of speaking yes," Ronan answered. "We received word from the southern alliances. They're coming under heavy pressure from the Longcoats and are requesting assistance from us."

Jeb knew where this conversation was going. He would do anything for the resistance, but even he was questioning the commander's decision.

"Jeb I'd like you to travel to the south and lead a small group of the southern alliance. They're in desperate need of leadership and I think you're just the man for the job."

"Thank you sir," Jeb said humbly. He paused for a moment considering his next words. "Commander I am worried about my mother and sister. It's not safe to travel in the O.Z. with them."

Ronan considered this nodding. "Your mother is smart and could be of great help during your journey."

"And my sister?"

This caused pause in the older man. "We have a pair traveling to the camp tomorrow. Your sister could accompany them, posing as their daughter for safe passage."

"I won't let her out of my sight," Jeb immediately argued. "It's my job to protect them."

"And I assure you that she will be well protected," Ronan countered. "These are my most trusted fighters; they will protect her as their own. I'm asking you to trust me, Jeb."

He didn't like this idea; there were too many things that could go wrong in such a short amount of time. "I do trust you commander. It's the Longcoats I don't trust. If there are a large number of them in the area, I'm not going to risk Milenna's life by separating us."

Ronan leaned back in his rickety chair and studied the man in front of him. He held a certain amount of respect for the young man and his dedication to his family. He knew Jeb's history and understood where his protective nature came from. "I cannot do more than ask you to consider my offer. Please speak with your family and let me know of your decision in the morning."

Jeb nodded shortly and rose from the chair, exiting the tent quickly. His long strides carried him to the mess tent in little time where he found his mother and a few other women preparing dinner. Adora's face lit up when she saw her son standing there, but the excitement was quickly replaced with worry when she saw the conflict etched on his face.

"Jeb, what's wrong?"

He fixed his eyes on hers and sighed, "I need to speak with you." In a matter of moments Jeb had divulged the details of his meeting with Commander Ronan and waited patiently for his mother's response.

Adora played with the strings of her apron nervously, like a child being scolded for a bad deed. Inside her a war was raging between her desire to aid the resistance in anyway and the need to keep what family she had left safe. She trusted Commander Ronan, and if he said the mission would be safe then she had no reason to doubt him. But there was something nagging at the back of her mind, something that said the trip would be worth it.

"What do you think?" she asked of her son.

Again Jeb sighed, "Well I feel like I could be of great help to the southern alliance. On the other hand I'm not willing to risk our family's safety for this." He stood from the table where they had been discussing the matter and began to pace in the small area between the rows of tables.

"Do we know the couple that is making the journey to the south?" Adora asked.

"I believe it's the Kylins. Nice couple in their thirties. Haven't been here long," Jeb answered.

"Which means there are few ties to connect them to the resistance," Adora spoke, thinking aloud. "There would be no reason for the Longcoats to stop a family traveling through the O.Z. This is probably the safest way to move."

"Is it settled then?

She thought for a moment, running every possible option through her mind. Finally heaving a long sigh she answered, "It is. Lenna will go tomorrow with the Kylins. You and I will follow in a few days and meet up with them at the southern camp. Which is where exactly?"

"About fifteen miles outside of Finaqua," Jeb replied.

OZOZOZOZ

The next morning a small group gathered near the edge of camp. Commander Ronan stood with Rebecca and Miles Kylins briefing them one final time on their mission while Jeb, Adora, and Milenna stood a few yards away saying their goodbyes. The youngest of the group stood with a small satchel containing her few changes of clothes and personal possessions she had.

"But I don't want to go to Finaqua without you," Milenna cried latching onto her mother's waist.

Adora wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders. "I promise we will be following you closely my dear. Jeb and I will only be two days behind."

"Why can't I just wait and go with you?"

Jeb dropped to one knee in front of his sister. "You know we would love to take you, but it is much safer this way." He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear, "I promise you everything will be alright." Adora wrapped her arms around both of her children, pushing the dread that edged at her spirit. It was finally the commander's cough that broke the family apart, all unwilling to forego physical contact

"Best get moving," Ronan said turning away from the family and back to the Kylins. "You'll need to cover a lot of ground before nightfall. There's a small village at the midway point of your journey. The townspeople there are expecting you."

Both Rebecca and Miles nodded taking a few cautious steps toward the commander. Milenna took a few cautious steps toward her newest guardians, shot a look back at her mother and brother and closed the gap. As she joined the couple near the path that would lead to the Brick Route, Rebecca kneeled in front of the girl and leveled her gaze.

"I promise you that nothing bad will happen," she spoke softly. "Soon you'll be back with your mom and brother like always."

Milenna smiled and took the woman's outstretched hand, beginning their long trip south to Finaqua.

* * *

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed the Prologue. And remember, reviewsfaster updates. Think about it! **


	3. Chapter 2

**The Other Child  
****Chapter 2  
A/N: It was brought to my attention that in the movie when Cain finds his wife's grave the marker appeared to be old, suggesting that Adora had been killed year—sorry annuals—before. For all intensive purposes of this story, I'm going to assume that she was only dead a month or so before he found the grave. Although in my defense the ground did look freshly disturbed but whatever. Enjoy!! **

Jeb had to fight back anxiousness as he packed his things and prepared for the journey south. It'd been just over a day since the Kylins had left camp with Milenna in tow. According to his calculations they should be nearing Finaqua by nightfall. 

"Everything ready for tomorrow?" Adora asked as she entered the tent and took a quick inventory of its contents. They would be leaving the tent and their cots here, since they belonged to the resistance anyway. All that they owned could be put into their two satchels for the trip; anything bigger would have to stay.

"I believe so," Jeb answered taking a seat on his cot and staring out the open tent flap. "Do you think she's okay?"

Sighing audibly Adora took a seat next to her son and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure she's fine, Jeb. I trust the Kylins to take care of her and you know as well as I do that Lenna is quite resourceful. You worry too much about her."

"I know," he admitted dropping his head. "I just feel like I have this strange connection with her in some way. There's something about her that just reminds me…well reminds me of dad." He felt terrible mentioning this to his mother, who had suffered enough in losing two husbands to Azkadellia's reign.

A deep silence filled the tent, enveloping its occupants and leaving both to their own thoughts. "I've felt it too," Adora finally spoke.

Jeb's head snapped up at his mother's words. "Felt it?" he questioned.

"When Milenna was born and I looked into her eyes," she let the sentence hang in the air, not entirely sure how to express such a thought.

Jeb had had the same thought when Milenna was born. His mother's eyes were a deep brown, the same color as Michael's, yet their daughter had been born with crystal clear blue eyes. Sure it was genetically possible but highly unlikely. Even Jeb, who had one parent with the rare trait of blue eyes, still was born with hazel eyes which are much more common.

"Dad would have loved her," he ventured. "Sometimes she acts just like him."

Adora smiled, trying not to focus on the unnerving topic at hand, instead choosing to change the subject. "What are the details of our trip tomorrow?"

Jeb snapped into military mode quickly. "We'll leave before dawn and head due south to the Gorge. Commander Ronan said there is a cabin of resistance sympathizers that will help us cross. From there it should only take us half a day to make it to Finaqua."

"I suppose we should get some sleep then," Adora spoke softly. "We have a long trip ahead of us."

OZOZOZ

As per schedule the pair left early the next morning before the rising of the first sun. They made their trail through the woods to avoid the Brick Route and the patrols of Longcoats that came with it. It was mid day before they stopped to rest, finding a small stream to refill their canteens. Jeb dropped to the ground next to a large tree and laid his head back against its rough bark. The sky above was a brilliant blue with just a splattering of white clouds. Through the tree tops Jeb could just make out the edges of the double suns as they approached the apex of the sky, signaling the time. His mind began to wander briefly wondering how such a beautiful land could be controlled by such evil. He'd never known the O.Z. under the rule of the House of Gayle. Sure he'd been alive before Azkadellia had seized power but he really didn't remember much of it. He was only six annuals when she'd seized power, and memories that old were difficult to retrieve even when no magic was involved in the process.

Adora stood next to the spring as she secured the cap on her canteen, watching her son staring off into the distance. She felt like she was staring at a young man she didn't even know. What kind of mother would keep such secrets from her son? Sometimes she hated herself for it, but even in those times Adora would remember that everything she was doing was for the safety and welfare of her children. That was the goal, what she was constantly striving toward. It's what Wyatt would have wanted, what Michael would have wanted.

But sometimes she questioned all the secrets.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Jeb's eyes snapped from the tree-lined sky to his mother's face. "It is," he answered abruptly.

"Your father and I used to take trips up to the ridge on a regular basis," she recalled wistfully. Closing the distance between them in a few long strides Adora took a seat on the ground next to her son, resting her tired feet. "The view was so beautiful from up there. We couldn't wait to take you with us."

"I remember one trip," Jeb said his mind wandering back. "Dad was dead set on making it up there before midday. I rode most of the trip on his shoulders."

For the first time in months Adora felt herself smile. "He was so sore that night," she recalled. "He just kept groaning about how heavy you were and wondering when you got so big." A comfortable silence fell between the pair as each relived the event through their own eyes.

"I really miss him sometimes," Jeb spoke letting the words vanish into the air surrounding them. He wasn't sure if he was admitting this to his mother or merely to himself.

"He'd be proud of you," Adora smiled taking Jeb's hand in her own and giving it a gently squeeze. "Proud that you carried on in his footsteps. That you've done so much to protect me and Lenna." She paused for a moment; the thought that maybe she should tell him the truth about the girl entered her mind briefly. Opening and closing her mouth several times, she fought for the words to finally release her darkest secret.

"We should probably get moving," Jeb said, pulling himself to his feet then offering his hand to his mother. Adora sighed heavily and accepted his help, climbing to her feet for the next leg of their journey.

OZOZOZ

As the twin suns were nearing the horizon Jeb and Adora stumbled into the clearing around the small cabin. It was a meager looking place, one that wouldn't draw any unneeded attention from resistors and Longcoats alike. They had seen the blue smoke from the distance signaling that they were headed to the right place. Commander Ronan had told them to be on the lookout for the cabin's occupants, knowing that the couple was incredibly protective and suspicious of everyone.

Jeb and Adora stumbled out of the underbrush and took a few cautious steps toward the porch. They were nearly to the porch when an older man appeared from around the corner of the cabin.

"Who goes there?" he asked, gun raised and trained on the newcomers.

"We mean you no harm," Jeb recited recalling the phrase the commander had drilled into his head. "We are travelers of the Realms, looking for a warm meal and a cold cup of grog."

The man studied the pair in front of him before speaking. "Food's scarce this time of year," he responded, "and the grog's long since been seized."

Jeb nodded. "We'll leave you then. May your hearth be warm…"

"And your smoke be blue," the man concluded. He dropped the gun to his side and motioned to the door. "Come inside quickly."

Adora and Jeb followed the man inside quickly, being followed by a woman carrying her own weapon resembling the man's. Once the group was inside and the door was safely locked the weapons were stowed away and introductions were made.

"I'm Ralph. This is my wife Lorraine," the man spoke. "I take it you're resistance fighters?"

"Yes," Jeb answered keeping his answers short and careful not to divulge too much information. "We're headed south to Finaqua."

"And you need safe passage across the Gorge?" he supplied.

"Yes," Jeb answered. "We were told you could help us."

"We can," Ralph said looking to his wife. "We'll have to wait for nightfall for cover. It's the safest time to cross."

"Until then please rest," Lorraine said motioning the pair to a set of chairs near the fire place. Adora gladly took the seat, happy to finally rest her tired feet.

Jeb took the seat across from his mother letting the heat from the fire glow against his face. He knew they needed to wait for nightfall to shield them as they made the treacherous journey across the Gorge, but the anxious feeling never left his nerves. He was a man of action and sitting there in these strangers' living room drinking warm cider, while delicious and filling, was doing little for his mindset.

Ever the craftsmen Jeb dug through his pack and pulled out the small wooden horse that he'd been working on for the last few weeks. The figure was nearly finished, painted black and white as the others had been, but there was just something off about its shape. Pulling his pocketknife out, Jeb set about smoothing the lines of the horse's body. He was so intent on his work that he barely noticed the pair of brown eyes that watched him from the corner.

"That's a pretty horse mister," the little boy spoke taking a few cautious steps toward the newcomers to admire his work.

"Thank you," Jeb said smiling at the boy. He leaned forward in his chair and studied the child. He couldn't be any older than Milenna, probably around 8 or 9 annuals, with dirty blonde hair covering the tips of his ears. It really was a shame that children as young as this had to be involved in such a terrible ordeal.

"Do ya have a real horse?" he asked becoming less shy with each passing moment.

"Samuel that's enough," Lorraine warned her son gently. "These folks need to rest, they don't need to be asked all kinds of questions."

"No it's okay," Jeb smiled at the older woman then turned back to her son. "I don't have a real horse. But if I did I'd want him to look just like this," he motioned to the figurine.

"I usta have a pony," Samuel smiled remembering his old pet. "He was just little and his name was Biscuit cuz he loved ta eat em!"

Jeb laughed at the boy's antics. "That sounds pretty neat. I bet he was a good pony."

"He was," Samuel agreed his face lighting up before falling at the memory. "We had to leave him behind when we left the village. Papa said we couldn't keep him with us."

Jeb nodded sympathetically. So many people had to give up so much when Azkadellia took power. Some things were of great importance, like those who risked their lives and freedom, and some were less troublesome. But even to a child, having to leave a pet and friends behind was like abandoning a part of one's soul for the cause. Jeb could understand what that was like. Looking at the figure in his hands, he dragged the knife a few more times along the nose before finally sighing in satisfaction.

"Here," he said handing the small wooden horse to Samuel, "why don't you keep this."

"Really?" Sam asked reaching out tentatively for the toy. "Thanks mister!" he called as he dashed up the stairs to his room.

Adora smiled at her son before turning her attention back to the flickering flame of the fireplace. It wouldn't be long before they would need to be moving on, so she decided to enjoy what little relaxation she could. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Okay so as I was watching my Tin Man DVD (for the ninth time) I noticed that when Cain questions Ralph about the horse he says that a resistance fighter and his mother came through a few months ago. So apparently my timing isn't that bad. Oh and I figured out the guy's name. Woohoo! **

**Review!!!**


	4. 3

**The Other Child  
****Chapter 3  
A/N: This chapter is going to be a little shorter than the rest but bare with me. I've got big things planned for this story. **

"We should leave now," Ralph announced as he stepped back through the front door and into the living room.

"But the suns are barely past the horizon," Jeb pointed out. 

"There's movement of the Longcoats just north of here," Ralph retorted. "Best to get you across before they make their way any closer. That'll allow you to cover some ground on the other side." 

Jeb nodded in agreement, quickly gathering his pack and re-lacing his boots. Within moments Jeb and Adora were out the door, following Ralph into the woods behind the small cottage. They walked briskly through the darkening woods careful not to draw attention to themselves for fear that a squadron on Longcoats may be nearby. As they neared the gorge Jeb noticed the zipline and followed it back to the platform where Ralph was busy removing the branches that hid it. 

"This is going to be fun," Adora mumbled sarcastically as she eyed the length of the cord. 

Once Jeb had helped Ralph clear the branches from the platform he turned the older man and extended his hand. "Thank you for your help." 

"And yours," he responded. "There's a cabin on the other side, no more than four miles from the edge, behind a white spruce tree. You're more than welcome to use it for as long as you need." 

Adora listened intently. "Four miles you say?" 

"Yes. Head southwest as soon as you cross." 

"Thank you very much," Jeb repeated climbing onto the platform and turning to help his mother up behind him. "Give your family our best." 

"I will," Ralph answered. "May Ozma smile upon you always." 

Jeb nodded as he grabbed the handle and gripped it tightly. With on final prayer he ran to the edge of the platform and jumped, propelling across the Gorge. 

The crossing had been easier than expected, strategically speaking, though it had been physically trying for both. Once both Jeb and Adora's feet were safely planted on the ground, they wasted no time in deserting the sight of the zipline and heading deeper into the woods. 

They had been walking for nearly half an hour before Adora broke the silence. "Well I suppose the hardest part is through." 

Jeb nodded and grunted in response, pushing a particularly large branch out of their way. In that instant Adora just had to smirk at her eldest's response because it was purely reminiscent of his father. Cain would often grunt or growl in response to a question, usually when he had nothing to say. A man of few words, people called him. It was a trait she noticed Jeb had inherited, being one to listen and observe rather than speak. He was stoic and reserved unless he was with his sister. There was something about her that brought Jeb out of his shell, made him the loving and caring individual that Wyatt had been. 

Suddenly Jeb stopped as they neared a clearing. His eyes carefully surveying the scene in front of him, alert for any movement in general. After a few seconds he took the lead forward. "There's the white spruce tree," Jeb pointed out. "The cabin shouldn't be far behind it." 

"Thank the stars," Adora sighed. "We can rest here for the night and set out tomorrow morning. We'll be in Finaqua before the suns set." 

OZOZOZ 

After a thorough sweep of both the cabin as well as the surrounding fields, both Jeb and Adora went to making the small space livable for the night. There was a small kitchen with a wood burning stove in rather rickety condition that would serve just fine to cook a warm supper. Attached to the kitchen was a small bedroom, with nothing more than a rugged mattress on the floor, and a small bathroom. Luckily the water in both the kitchen and bathroom still worked. 

"I'll gather some wood for the stove," Jeb announced taking a cautious step out of the cabin. Deciding it best to stay close to the cabin, he rummaged through the underbrush that surrounded the property and carried armfuls of wood and laid them near the doorway. When Jeb was convinced that the supply of wood was enough to get them through the night, he reentered the cabin finding his mother laying out their remaining rations on the table. 

"We should have more than enough to get us through tomorrow," Adora said. She rummaged through the food and found the small pack that Lorraine had been kind enough to give them. It was full of ingredients needed to cook up a meager stew, except of course meat which was becoming more and more difficult to come by in the O.Z. "What do you say to a warm cup of stew before we settle in for the night?" 

Jeb smiles at his mother, the thought of her homemade stew making him salivate. He knew it wouldn't be nearly as good, but a warm meal was cause for celebration in the resistance. "Sounds like a deal." He set about building a small fire in the stove to cook with, careful to keep the flame low so as not to have it cause too great a light. 

While Adora cooked Jeb did another sweep of the property stopping to stare at the large white spruce near the front of the cabin. He couldn't help but remember the tree he and his father had planted down near the lake. The tree that used to stand there was struck by lightening during a terrible storm and Jeb had helped his father uproot the dead tree and plant a new one in its place. It was such a scrawny looking thing. _'It's probably huge by now,'_ he thought remorsefully, longing for a moment to have his old life back. A life where he wasn't in constant fear for his life or that of his mother or sister; a life where he could have a normal childhood, go to school, grow up, probably go to the Tin Man academy life his father. But he would never have that life, Azkadellia had made sure of that much. _'She'll pay for it someday,'_ he vowed. 

"Jeb?" Adora called softly watching her son on the front porch with that far away look in his eyes. "Stew's done." 

"Thanks," he mumbled passing her in the doorway to the kitchen. 

Adora stood out there for a moment longer gazing off into the same direction her son had. She couldn't wait to be rid of this place and finally on their way to Finaqua. The cottage was nice enough for the night but there was something about it that gave her a feeling of dread. She knew all she needed was to get to Finaqua and the darkness that had settled in her soul would be gone. Adora just needed to see Milenna's big smile and bright shining eyes as she came rushing towards them. _'I don't think I will ever see those eyes again,'_ the thought came to her. It scared her like nothing else. Pushing it to the back of her mind, Adora spun on her heal and went to join Jeb for the night. 

* * *

**A little foreshadowing anyone? Thanks to all my loyal reviewers for your support! Can't wait for more feedback!**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Other Child  
****Chapter 4  
****A/N: This chapter is going to get a little racy, so consider yourself warned. This one definitely isn't for the kiddies, but it won't be too intense. I promise. **

**------------**

Jeb had decided to take first watch since he could tell his mother was more exhausted than he. As Adora lay on the mattress in the adjacent room, Jeb pulled a chair over to the small window in the kitchen. From this vantage point he could see the open field in front of the cottage. However Jeb knew it was unlikely that any Longcoats who had been alerted to their travels would attack from a broad, open space. No—it made much more sense to come though the forest and use the element of surprise. For this reason Jeb would leave his perch by the window and do a perimeter check of the property every half hour or so.

It was on one of these sweeps that he heard the sound of rustling coming from a few yards to his left. Crouching down to hide in the underbrush Jeb prayed it was merely a curious animal doing its late night hunting. The silence echoed in the small clearing surrounding the cottage as he waiting for a second sign of the other's presence. After a few seconds passed with no such sign Jeb stood and peered into the forest seeing nothing. He turned to head back to the cottage and came face to face with the business end of a hand gun. Behind the weapon was a large man wearing the leather uniform of the Longcoats. 

Jeb cursed his stupidity as he heard the men come traipsing through the woods behind him. It had all been a decoy; draw his attention to one area and he'll neglect another. 

"Sweep the house," a man's voice ordered. "There'll be more inside. Resistors are like insects," he began to explain, "there's never just one." 

Jeb wanted to scream for his mother to run but he knew it would be fruitless. As the two Longcoats entered the cabin he knew she was outnumbered. Sighing in defeat he dropped his head to his chest. How could he have been so stupid? 

"Well look what we got here boys," the first man's voice spoke as he circled Jeb like an animal stalking its prey. Jeb kept his head down, wracking his brain for a plan and praying he would not be recognized. _'As if that would ever happen.' _

"Sir we've found another one," a Longcoat called as he pushed Adora through the front door. She stumbled over the old planks of the porch and hit the dirt hard. The men gave her not a second before pulling her up, one of them at each elbow and dragging her to where her son stood. 

Adora cried out as the face of the man in charge came into view. "Zero," she said, her voice dripping with steely hatred. 

"Adora Cain," Zero smiled taking her image in. "And I'm guess that this would be young Jeb Cain." As he spoke Zero jerked Jeb's face up until their eyes locked. "The last time I saw you, you were just a little thing. Now you're all grown up. You look a lot like your father." 

At the mention of Wyatt Jeb's blood boiled. His pale eyes grew dark with loathing and he spit in Zero's face. Zero calmly wiped the saliva away before backhanding Jeb, causing the younger boy to fall to his knees. 

Adora winced at the sound of the impact but kept her mouth shut, knowing her protests would only give Zero greater joy and probably cause him to inflict more pain on her son. She watched helplessly as Zero landed a kick to Jeb's stomach bringing him to all fours. 

"I seem to remember a scene much like this one a few annuals back," Zero laughed as he circled around Jeb. "Except this time it won't be Wyatt who garners all my attention." He motioned and the two Longcoats who had stood back from the scene came forward and grabbed Jeb's arms, hauling him to his feet, and holding him in the same fashion as his mother. 

Jeb chanced a look at his mother a few feet away. Her face emanated fear as she watched the same men who had beaten and murdered her husband repeat the same actions on her son. Jeb managed to mouth 'I'm sorry' to her before Zero stepped into his line of vision. He looked up at his enemy in defiance. 

Zero stopped to admire his handy work. Already the young man's face was turning a dark red where his hand had struck him. "You know you're more like your father than you think," he said, fanning the flames of young Cain's anger. He stood in front of the boy and brought his face close to Jeb's. "Cain was a failure and paid with his life. Tonight you do the same." 

Without thinking, Jeb relied on his combat training and brought his head crashing into Zero's. He heard the sickening thud as his skull connected with the other man's nose causing it to gush blood. Jeb managed to shake off one of his guards then the other quickly before laying a right hook to Zero's face. The two Longcoats gained the upper hand quickly as one grabbed Jeb's arm and twisted it behind his back while the other threw a punch to his stomach. Jeb doubled over but the Longcoat held him in place as Zero exacted his own revenge bringing his fist down on Jeb's face once, twice, and finally three times. 

"Stop!" Adora yelled, unable to remain silent any longer. 

Zero took a step back and wiped the blood from his no swollen lip. His nose stopped bleeding, thankfully not broken, but swelled nonetheless. His eyes locked with Jeb's before he turned and focused on Adora, who was weakly fighting her captors. 

"Please stop," she sobbed letting the tears roll down her cheeks. She knew it was a sign of weakness to show emotion to an enemy but she suddenly did not care. 

"Why would I stop?" Zero countered. He waved his henchman away, knowing that the woman would not run and leave her son alone with him. Even if she did attack him, Zero was fairly certain he could defend himself. Slowly he began circling Adora in the same manner as he had done to Jeb but this time his eyes held something more than hatred. The wheels in his brain were spinning, devising the perfect punishment that would not only weaken the boy's resolve now but would haunt him for annuals to come. 

"Take him inside," Zero commanded, his eyes never leaving Adora's. "Stay with him. I'd like a little time with Mrs. Cain." 

Jeb's head snapped up. He knew Zero was sick but he never dreamed he would go this far. "No!" he screamed fighting the men who dragged him toward the cabin. "No! Zero don't! NO!" His screams echoed inside the cabin even as the door was slammed shut and Jeb was tossed into the back room. 

Again Zero continued to circle Adora, his eyes raking up and down her body as he went. "You know," he began as he stopped in front of the terrified woman, "I understand what Cain saw in you. You have a beautiful figure." He took a step closer and ran a hand down the length of her arm and back up. 

Adora felt her soul break in that instant. She knew what was coming and knew she was powerless to stop it. Silently she prayed to Ozma that her children would be saved and that she would just die now. She prayed to any deity listening to strike her dead rather than endure the next moments. 

"Why don't you and I get better acquainted?" Zero sneered as he closed the space between them. 

OZOZOZ 

Jeb sat on the mattress covering his ears trying to block out the noise from outside. They had done it on purpose he was sure of it; given him the room within earshot of the events outside. He could hear everything, the sound of his mother crying, the sound of fabric ripping, and worst of all the sounds of Zero grunting and groaning as he forced himself on Adora. As long as Jeb lived he would never forget those sounds and he vowed that Zero would pay for his actions. 

It was a short time later that Jeb heard Zero address the Longcoats standing guard at the door. He watched as three of them left, one returning seconds later pulling his mother along. He thrust her into the room and took up his former guard station outside the door. 

Instantly Jeb was with Adora, holding her as she cried and shook violently. With each sob that escaped her mouth his blood pressure rose, his muscles tightened, fists clenched. "I'm so sorry," he began to whisper as he held her. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." 

"No," Adora choked out. "Do not blame yourself for this Jeb." He was about to argue when she continued. "That man is a monster. This sin is on his conscience, not yours." 

Regardless of her words Jeb knew he would never forgive himself. He would never be able to look at his mother without feeling as though she blamed his as well._ 'She has every right to. This was entirely my fault!'_ he chastised. 

"Jeb I need to tell you something," Adora spoke finally managing to control her tears. "I need to tell you this before it's too late." 

"Don't say that," Jeb responded. "You are not going to die here. Neither of us are." 

"Jeb, please. I can feel it in my soul. I need you to know this." She needed to tell him, the burden of carrying this secret was too much to stand anymore. 

He wanted to argue, wanted to tell her that she was being nonsensical, and assure her that everything would be fine. But deep down in his soul Jeb knew that was a lie. He felt that neither of them was ever leaving this place alive. 

"It's Milenna," Adora began, choking back the sobs she felt constricting her throat. "She's…she…" 

"What about Lenna?" Jeb asked, suddenly scared for his sister's life as well as his own. Up until now he had taken refuge in the belief that she was safe with the resistance at Finaqua. Now that belief was being shaken. "Is she okay?" 

"Her father…" Adora began but felt another sob wrack her body. 

"What about Michael?" 

"Not Michael," she spoke softly causing Jeb to lean in closer. "Wyatt is Milenna's father." 

**-----------**

**Dun dun dun! God I love a good cliffhanger! Don't you? Probably not. Though I will admit that last bit is a little reminiscent of Star Wars, but oh well. ****So if you wanna know how all this works out keep the reviews pouring in and I'll keep the chapters flowing out!**


	6. 5

**The Other Child  
Chapter 5  
A/N: I know it's been a long time since I update, but the semester is winding down and apparently all of my profs have decided that we need to write papers. They love to torture us, it's what they're paid for!  
A special thanks to all my reviewers! You guys keep me writing even when all my school work is breathing down my neck! Much love for you all!**

* * *

Stunned silence: that is exactly what followed Adora's confession, nothing but stunned silence. Jeb's immediate reaction was disbelief before his logical side kicked in. 'It's the trauma talking,' he rationalized. 'Everything she's suffered has finally caught up to her.'

"I'm not crazy," Adora whispered as if reading Jeb's very thoughts. "Wyatt Cain is Milenna's father."

"Mom," Jeb began trying to keep his voice soft and reassuring, "that's not possible. Dad was…gone…almost a year before Milenna was born. I can do the math and it doesn't add up."

She opened her mouth to speak but the sound of branches moving and what sounded like the clanging of metal outside caught their attention. It lasted only a few seconds but was enough to unnerve both occupants. "Before the Longcoats came, before they put him in that suit, you father and I…we wanted another child. I didn't find out until we were on the run."

Jeb digested this information for a moment. It still didn't make sense to him. "But if you were already pregnant then how…?"

"I went to a healer," Adora explained. "I couldn't bring a child into this world without a father, especially in the condition the O.Z. is in. We were fugitives for Ozma's sake! So I went to a healer. He stopped gestation until I could find a suitable home and father for her." Taking a small pause to let the new information sink in she continued. "I knew Michael would be a good father. He was a kind man and always looking out for you. I felt terrible using him, but there was no other option." She stopped looking to her son to gage his reaction. "I'll understand if you hate me for it. I'm not sure if I would feel any differently in your position."

"I don't hate you," Jeb as quick to respond, "I'm just having a hard time understanding all of this." It didn't seem right, he knew Healers had amazing powers—he'd seen them do incredible things—but never had he dreamed they would have the ability to prolong a pregnancy. "What about Milenna?" he asked, suddenly very worried for her health after such a procedure.

Adora looked at him quizzically before realizing what he was inferring. "The Healers said she would be fine. I took her to them after…after she was born and they assured me that everything was perfectly fine."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jeb asked, feelings of betrayal leaking into his soul.

"You were so young," Adora recalled stroking her son's bruised face softly. He flinched only slightly when she came too close to a fresh cut. "I didn't want to burden you with this."

"Did Michael know?"

"No. He was so good to us I just couldn't tell him," she said, a silent tear running down her cheek for the man. She hated to burden Jeb with this secret but he needed to know. Her soul felt lighter as she spoke, a great weight lifted from it. "I'm sorry to burden you with this, but I need someone to know. You need to protect her now, Jeb. Promise me you'll protect her."

"I promise."

No more words were exchanged as the pair sat in the small, cold room huddled together, mother and child. Jeb continued to embrace his mother, barring her fragile body with his own. He was so confused as the new information rolled about in his mind. It didn't seem possible, like a legend passed down through generations hailing the powers of the Healers.

"What a touching moment," Zero sneered from the doorway. He took two steps into the room, smirking as Adora shrunk back instinctively.

Immediately Jeb moved to stand between his mother and this monster. "Leave," he warned, however empty of a threat it was.

"In due time," Zero answered locking eyes with the young man. "I've got a few things to take care of first." With a nod of his head, two of the Longcoats burst into the room, grabbing Jeb's arms before he could struggle and hauling him out of the room. Jeb looked over his shoulder in time to see Zero grab his mother to follow. He turned his attention back ahead as they exited the cabin. Once his eyes adjusted to the morning light the sight before him froze the blood in his veins.

Across a small clearing stood a tin suit identical to the one Wyatt had been locked in. Its dull metal shell showed annuals of rust and abuse. Vaguely Jeb began to wonder, how many people had been locked in this same suit? How many lives had been destroyed by such a simple design?

He heard Adora gasp as she too took in the sight. "You bastard," she cried breaking Zero's grip on her wrist and bringing both fists to his chest weakly.

Zero managed to recapture both of her wrists, spinning her quickly so her back was pressed against him. "I like to think of it as keeping with family tradition," he responded. Turning his icy gaze from mother to son, "Like father like son."

As so many times in the last few hours Jeb's blood began to boil and his muscles tensed.

As if sensing the boy's growing anger he snapped to the Longcoats holding Jeb, "Lock him in."

"No!" Adora shouted and struggled against Zero.

Jeb fought against the guards holding him but his body was weak from all the abuse. With the two men holding both of his arms and propelling him forward his weak body was easily overpowered. In all truth Jeb had given up hope; he had failed his father and now he had failed to protect his mother. Luckily Milenna was in good hands protected by people who would care for her.

"Please don't," Adora pleaded as Zero's grip around her waist tightened.

Jeb wanted to tell her it was okay, he was ready death; he'd made his peace with the Powers. In his mind he deserved this. "Zero," he said strongly but quietly. The two Longcoats at either side stopped and glared at their prisoner. "Zero I'll make you a deal," Jeb ventured.

Adrian Zero nodded waiting for the young man to continue.

"Do whatever you want with me," Jeb ventured with a sigh, "as long as you let my mother go." He could hear his mother's protests even before she had opened her mouth.

"Jeb, no!"

"Now that's an interesting offer. What is it with you Cain men and always being the noble kind?" Zero laughed darkly. "But why would I bargain with someone who has nothing more to offer me. I'll do whatever I like with both of you. Lock him in!"

With one final thrust the Longcoats tossed Jeb toward the suit successfully managing to get him inside with little fight. They slammed the door quickly, latching the bolts on the side hastily.

Jeb never considered himself to be claustrophobic, but the minute the front of the suit slammed shut and the sound of the latch echoed in the small space his skin began to crawl. Even with the ventilation system bringing clean air in, he was suddenly short of breath and his throat was closing like a vice.

'Calm down Jeb,' he chided himself. 'It's all in your head. You're doing this to yourself.' Talking a few deep breaths he fought back the panic inching forward in his mind. The putrid smell of sweat and something metallic entered his nostrils causing a coughing spell and reinstating the previous state of panic Jeb was feeling. Instinctively he slammed his fists against the metal knowing there was little he could do in this situation.

Zero laughed as the sounds of Jeb struggling echoed in the relative silence. He could feel Adora's body shake against his own as she fought back the tears. "No tears now," he whispered into her ear. "What would Cain say about you crying?" Immediately her body stiffened and he could hear her mumble something under her breath. "What was that?"

"I called you a coward," Adora said louder. She broke Zero's grip on her and turned to stare him down definitely. His face was one of shock and…hurt? "I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?" she asked sarcastically. She felt a rush of adrenaline sear through her body as the sound of Jeb's banging resounded in her ears.

"You think that hurts me?" Zero asked taking a step toward her in animalistic style.

"Nothing hurts you," she said holding strong to her position, refusing to retreat from his approaching form. "You have no feelings. You're dead inside." Adora smiled as she watched him clench his fists to maintain control of his actions. "Did I strike a nerve?"

Losing control Zero backhanded Adora swiftly causing her to stumble back a few steps. Fighting the stinging pain in her cheek, she held her stance only a few feet from him. Adora knew her next move was risky, it would likely push him over the edge, but she really didn't care.

"No wonder she left you Adrian. You were useless to her. Still are."

And that was all it took. Zero's hand lashed out so quickly it was barely more than a blur before it latched onto Adora's throat. Her hands clawed at his grasp, fighting him with every last ounce of strength she had. His grip never wavered, even as her nails dug into his flesh drawing blood in some places, he continued to hold her throat squeezing tightly.

"You're nothing," he sneered as his other hand came up behind her head. There was a brief look of terror in her eyes before his muscles tightened, twisting her neck with a satisfying crack. Adora Cain's body went limp in Zero's arms before he dropped her lifelessly to the ground. He took pause for a moment simply staring at her body before turning to his companions. "Bury her," he commanded then quickly added with a quick gesture to the suit, "Make sure he can see the grave."

Inside the iron suit, Jeb allowed a sob to escape his lips as the Longcoats dragged his mother's body a few feet away. He watched as one disappeared around the cabin and returned moments later with two shovels. They dug a shallow grave and unceremoniously dropped her body into it, piling the displaced dirt back on top. All the while Zero stood watching with an emotionless face.

"I swear if it's the last thing I do," Jeb vowed, "you will pay for this Zero." His voice echoed around him almost as if taunting him.

'That means you'll have to get yourself out of this suit,' his mind shouted. 'Good luck with that.'

"Shut up!" he yelled. Jeb looked out the small window to find Zero staring at him wearing the same evil smirk he'd seen him with eight years ago. With a final chuckle he yelled something to the rest of the Longcoats who quickly reconvened near the entrance of the cabin. Jeb watched as Zero barked out a few orders and the party dismissed leaving him alone, locked in a tin suit, in the middle of nowhere, with no help in sight.

'What hope do we have now?' Jeb's conscience said. 'It's over.'

He sighed in defeat, dropping his eyes away from the window.

"You need to protect her now, Jeb. Promise me you'll protect her." His mother's words rang through his ears as if someone had spoken them into the silence. With renewed conviction Jeb began to push at the door with all his strength.

'I will find her. I will protect her,'

he silently swore. He had a job to do and come hell or high water he would make it to Finaqua and back to Milenna.

* * *

**So my explanation of how Wyatt is Milenna's father may seem a little far-fetched but stay with me on this. It's going to lead to quite a few developments throughout the story.  
As always review, review, review!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Other Child  
Chapter 6**

* * *

It took a bit more strategizing and regrouping than Jeb had anticipated. He knew if he continued to exhaust all his energy on fruitless attempts to break the suit he would drain himself quickly and be all but out of options. Studying the door in detail Jeb noticed where the metal seemed to differ in quality, the hinge being newer but the surrounding panel older and more rusted. Planting his hands flat against the rusted metal he braced his back against the rear of the suit and pushed forward. The door creaked and cracked under the attack, small shafts of light streaming in from a few cracks. Taking a few breaths, Jeb relaxed his attack and then tried again. Once again the door groaned before finally giving way sending Jeb toppling to the ground. He hit the ground hard, feeling the cool soil beneath his bruised cheek. Climbing to his feet, Jeb took a cautious step toward his mother's crude grave, coming to stand at the foot.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the still air. The silent tears slid down his cheeks falling to the ground below. He accepted that in that moment he was an orphan and let the grieving occur. Sobs wracked his body before his knees went out, his body dropping to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," he repeatedly sobbed. Reaching out Jeb grabbed a handful of the soil and squeezed it in his fist. "He will pay. I swear he will pay." He wiped the tears from his face, cursing his weak resolve. On unsteady legs he walked to the cabin searching for a piece of wood he could use. Finding nothing Jeb managed to break a sizeable portion of the front door off near the bottom. The wood was splintering from weather and age, making his job easier.

Crudely he engraved her name across the planks using a rusted nail to dig into the wood. The letters were sharp but they were legible. Now everyone who saw found this grave would know who was laid to rest there. He wanted to write more, to tell the world that she had died fighting tyranny, but her name would have to do.

Jeb placed the marker at the top of the grave, pushing it deep into the disturbed earth. As he rose to his feet and took one final look around, Jeb let out a long sigh. Turning on his heal he returned to the cabin gathering what he would need for the journey, and leaving that place forever.

OZOZOZ

The trek to Finaqua was easy since Jeb's mind was on anything but the path before him. It was dangerous to travel in such a distracted state for any number of things could happen, but thanking his lucky stars Jeb made it safely. He perched himself on a hillside a few feet back from the tree line and stared down at the maze before him. He'd seen it before on his last passing through Finaqua, he'd even heard stories of how the princesses used to play in the shrouded passages.

Looking down on it, Jeb couldn't help but feel as though the maze had now become a mockery of his life. Twisting and turning, dead-ends, no way out, constantly moving only to be brought back to the beginning. It never ended, only continues to suck its prisoners farther and farther into its depths.

'It's an endless cycle,' Jeb thought bitterly. He turned from the sight and climbed the rest of the hill entering further and further into the forest with each step. He knew the road that cut through the trees should only be a short distance from the maze. 'I'm almost there. I'm coming Lenna.' The thought, however innocent it was, stopped him dead in his tracks. What was he going to tell her? How do you break that kind of news to a child? 'Ozma help me.'

OZOZOZ

"Sara, when's my mom and brother coming?" Milenna asked, sitting on the floor of the small tent.

"They should be here in a few hours," Sara answered. She combed the girl's long brown hair before starting the braid. "You have to keep still if you want me to do this," she added laughing.

"Sorry," Milenna replied. She tried to keep her head still as she sat playing with her wooden horses. "I can't wait for them to get here. Jeb says he'll tell me all kinds of stories when he and mother return!"

Sara smiled sadly. She'd been having terrible feelings about the pair's arrival all day. They should have arrived by now, something must have been wrong. Not wanting Lenna to read her feelings, Sara put a smile on her face. "That sounds nice."

"Do I still get to stay with you tonight?" the younger girl asked.

This caused a real smile to grace the young woman's face. She'd only been at the camp for a few weeks when the Kylins had arrived with the girl in tow. The couple had been eager to continue south to a friend's homestead so Sara had offered to keep the girl with her. It was only a few days and the company would be nice. Milenna stayed in Sara's tent with her and accompanied her on daily chores and tasks.

"If you want to," Sara answered. "Of course I'm sure your mother will want you to stay with her."

"I can't wait till they get here!" Milenna waited patiently until Sara secured her hair with a ribbon before scurrying out of the tent. She had been pacing around camp all day, like a caged animal waiting to be let loose.

"Watching that road isn't going to make them show up any faster," General Mallar smiled.

"Sorry sir," Milenna apologized, stepping out of the way of the general and his companion.

Mallar ran a hand over the girl's hair as he and another passed. He'd taken a liking to the girl the moment she had arrived at the camp. She was a spirited young thing but disciplined all the same, qualities developed from a hard life of refuge. His heart went out to her, being denied a childhood, made to grow up so fast. No child should have to go through that.

"Be sure to stay out of trouble," he threw over his shoulder with a tight laugh.

"That's asking quite a lot," Sara laughed coming to stand next to her young charge. Milenna giggled and grasped Sara's hand with her own. The girls shared a smile and headed back toward the main camp. General Mallar and his lieutenant continued toward his tent discussing the recent news as they walked.

"There's been an increase in Longcoat activity along the Brick Route," the lieutenant—a man named Collins—spoke. "Our spies have reported several small groups along the Route to and from Central City."

"More so than usual you mean?"

"Yes sir," Collins agreed. "There's been—"

"General!" a young man shouted racing up the dirt path toward the two men. "General we've spotted someone in the forest. A young man, dressed in commoner's clothes, traveling alone."

The pair paused at the interruption.

"The fighter from the north? Cain was it?" Collins inquired.

Mallar nodded. "He should be arriving shortly." Turning from the lieutenant General Mallar gave orders to the young look out. "Bring him in. Make certain that he is not armed or followed. Make sure he knows the code and bring him to my tent." The young man nodded and quickly departed.

"If it is young Cain, why would he be traveling alone?" Collins asked. "Wasn't he traveling with his mother?"

General Mallar nodded in agreement feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. Turning course, he made a sharp left turn and climbed the hill back to his tent which served as both a strategy hall and sleeping quarters. He took a seat at the rickety table used as his desk, Collins taking up position to his right. Moments later the flap was pulled back and the same young man from earlier entered.

"General, a mister Jeb Cain to see you," he announced.

"Bring him in," Mallar responded glad that the intruder was in fact their ally rather than their enemy.

Jeb stepped through the doorway, eyes leveled with Mallar's. "General Mallar," he greeted the older man with a bow of the head.

"Mister Cain," the general responded. He gestured to the chair opposite his table.

Jeb took the seat and immediately began, "Where's my sister?"

Mallar smiled, it was clear to him the extent of the relationship between the siblings. The first question Jeb asked was to the welfare of his sister and not a moment went by that Milenna was not asking about her family's arrival.

"She's with Sara," Mallar said recalling his earlier encounter with the girls. At the young man's quizzical look he elaborated, "My daughter Sara has been looking after the girl since her arrival. They have become quite close over the last few days. My Sara is not much younger than you." Jeb sighed, feeling a great deal of relief knowing that his sister has been looked after.

The general opened his mouth to question Jeb about the bruises that marked his face but thought better of it noticing the look of distress in the young man's eyes. Instead he turned to Collins on his right. "Lieutenant, can you see that a tent is made ready for Mr. Cain and his sister?"

"Yes sir," he answered excusing himself from the impromptu meeting.

With the other man gone a pregnant silence fell between Mallar and Jeb. The latter knew what the older man wanted to ask him, but did not feel like answering all the same. The former studied the young man in front of him, trying to decide how best to articulate his question.

"Want to tell me what happened out there?" the general finally asked, deciding that the direct route was the simplest.

Jeb's eyes fell to the ground at his feet. He knew the situation was going to have to be confronted eventually. Now was as good a time as any.

"We crossed the gorge," he began making great effort to keep his emotions at bay. "Took up refuge in a small cabin for the night. Longcoats found us, pegged us for Resistance fighters. My mother did not make it." His explanation was abrupt, careful not to divulge unnecessary details.

"I see," Mallar said curtly. "I'm sorry for your loss, son."

"Thank you," Jeb answered. "Can I see my sister now?"

"Of course," he acquiesced. Rising from his seat General Mallar led Jeb from his tent across camp toward the main common area where several fighters were gathered around a picnic table talking and laughing. They nodded respectfully to the general as he passed and eyed the newcomer warily. Jeb met their gazes head on hoping to dispel any doubts about his presence. He knew how difficult it was to live in one of these camps, having to constantly be on guard.

"JEB!!"

Immediately his head snapped in the direction of the voice, the strong veneer on his face melting away. He watched as Milenna darted out of a group of fighters and raced toward him. Jeb opened his arms to her, wrapping them around her in a tight embrace. Closing his eyes, he reveled in the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, making a silent vow to his mother to never let her out of his sight again.

"You finally came!" Lenna squealed excitedly. She squeezed her arms around her brother's waist in a tight hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Munchkin," he laughed.

Milenna stepped back and looked around quizzically. "Where's mom?" she asked with a smile on her face and a shimmer in her eyes.

Jeb's heart sank. He was hoping the warm moment would have lasted a little longer before the inevitable crash. He locked eyes with his little sister and watched as the sparkle in her eyes faded. Her smile fell slightly until her face was neutral.

"Jeb? Where's mom?"

He sucked in a cautious breath and let it out slowly. "We need to talk."

OZOZOZ

Sara watched as the Jeb led Milenna into a newly erected tent on the camp's southern border. She could tell by the young man's slumped shoulders and sullen face that it was not the happiest of reunions. Sara's heart went out to the young girl who had wormed her way into her heart.

"It's a terrible state of affairs," General Mallar stated, coming to stand behind his daughter. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she dropped her head to his shoulder.

"I know what she's going through," Sara said fighting the memories of her own mother's death. "At least I was older than she is. I had a little more time."

The general nodded solemnly. He too was stricken with grief recalling his wife's untimely death at the news on Adora's passing, but hoped that this connection had not shown in his actions. He pulled his daughter a little closer, grasping to the last strand of hope he had. "It will be a long night for them," he whispered.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. This will probably be my last post until the end of the month. Finals start soon and then the Apocalypse follows. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
